Turtles & Charmed ones go to Hogwarts
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: I put the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in here as well but could get a third category in so I put it in here. The title explains what happens, but this is my first crossover so i hope you enjoy! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Turtles and Charmed ones go to Hogwarts

a/n: I got this idea from the fact that turtles (2k3) and charmed are my two favourite television shows and I thought it would be interesting to try and think of what would happen if they met Harry Potter by going to school Hogwarts school in Britain rather than New York or San Francisco. I have decided to change some things about this which means I need to update every chapter, Piper and Phoebe are now fraternal twins so that Phoebe isn't I own nothing, only the plot. Enjoy

Chapter 1:

IN THE NEW YORK CITY SEWERS

As Leonardo went to collect the mail he seen five identical letters addressed to him, his brothers and sister, he looked at his own, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? He had never heard of it before. "Donnie, finish your coffee and come here, you might want to bring the others with you." The four other turtles came running into the main living area and each received their letter from Albus Dumbledore "Fascinating, I've never even heard of a school for kids with magic powers" Donnie stated as he read his letter "Maybe it means that we have magical powers." Michelangelo muses aloud to his siblings. They looked at him in amazement before nodding and deciding that he is correct.

The five turtles yelled together in unison. "Master Splinter..."

IN SAN FRANCISCO

The three charmed ones had just received their letters and were excited to go to Hogwarts. Phoebe had just turned 14 was the first to speak "I cannot wait to finally start Hogwarts. " Prudence aged 16 looked at her. "Yeah, I can't believe that we never got in before now." Piper who had also just turned 14 spoke up. "I that this will be a rare experience to learn about different forms of magic." phoebe rolled her eyes at her sister. They might be twins but they are completely different in every way. Phoebe was wild and fun loving, whereas Piper was more grounded and in control. "Guy's let's go and pack everything we can into our trunks." Prue stated. The three girls ran up stairs to

ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Piper, Prudence and Phoebe Halliwell were trying to find a seat on the train, and the only one that wasn't full was the one that had the five Hamato turtles in it. "Looks like we sitting in here then." Prue said before opening the door and screaming at the sight of five giant talking turtles "What are you?" she asked still slightly shaken up by their appearances "If you calm down then we will explain it to you," Leo said in his calming voice "Were mutants, we were mutated as babies along with our father who is a rat, because of the mutation we must have been given magical powers that we didn't even know about until we got letters from this weird guy called Albus Dumbledore." Leo explained, he would rather Donnie explain it but he was too shy and hadn't said anything since the door had been opened, "It must be a part of the genetic mutation otherwise we probably would have these abilities." until now. The three girls just looked confused. "I need an aspirin."Piper said while rubbing her temple. Phoebe looked at her, it was the most she had said since they had gotten onto the platform 9 and 3/4.

The turtles let the girls sit down and after telling them their origin story "My name is Leonardo, these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo and our sister and twin to Donatello, Samantha"

"All the best ones end in O." Mikey said earning a slap from Raph for doing so. "He's kind of a hothead." Donnie said overcoming the shyness that he had for them. "My names Prue, these are my sisters' Piper and Phoebe, they are fraternal twins, we are all surprised but happy to meet you very interesting mutant ninja turtles."

The train pulled to a stop at hogsmead and the eight of them the five turtles and three charmed ones left the train with their stuff and went to the carriages. "Wow" the eight American students exclaimed at once "It's so pretty." Samantha and Phoebe said as an afterthought

The five turtles and three charmed ones knew that they were going to have fun at their first year at Hogwarts.


	2. The Sorting

Turtles and Charmed Ones go to Hogwarts

a/n: Sorry it has taken a while to update this but it took a while to figure out the details. The sorting for the sisters and turtles have been done in order of age not alphabetically. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

As the eight of them waited to be sorted with the first years, they started talking, Mikey and Piper hit it off immediately and the others knew that they were going to be close, and that they couldn't stop it either. Professor McGonagall walked out and leaded them inside to where they were all hoping to be put in the same house.

Inside the hall the golden trio were waiting for Dumbledore to be finished with his speech "This year, we have eight students all from the states from two different states and two different families, three of them are coven withes, and the other five are here with the same magic as you but are different in appearance."Different in appearance," Hermione said to her friends Ron and Harry "How different can they be?" She didn't have to wait long as the new eight American students and the first years came in. All eyes were on the five turtles as they walked down the length of the great hall to await the sorting. Their first instincts were to hide as they were not used to being seen by as many people as were in the great hall at that present time. "We will first sort out our American Students then the First years, Prudence Halliwell" McGonagall read from the list, and then placed the hat on Prues head as she sat down "Gryffindor." The hat said before being taken away again and then Piper was up next, she was placed in Gryffindor too, along with Phoebe.

"Leonardo Hamato." Leo stepped forward and sat on the chair like his new friends before him "Much courage, much honour, there is only one place for you, young turtle. Gryffindor" Leo instinctively walked toward where the sisters were sitting, hoping that his siblings would be joining him. "Raphael Hamato" Raph walked up and sat down "You also have honour, but you have great anger," Raph thought that he was sounding eerily like Master Splinter. "This is why I am going to put you in Slytherin." Raph walked over towards the table making the most noise at this decision and sat down in a huff not saying anything before watching the rest of the sorting. "Samantha Hamato." The turtle walked forward and sat down "You are smart and also have honour, but you have courage as well, lots of courage. You young lady belong with Gryffindor." She happily waltzed over and sat by Leo as Donnie was called up to the sorting hat. "You are also gifted with brains and like your siblings have great honour," Donnie wished for this to be over, as he never liked being the centre of attention. "But you are also shy and sensitive, so I think the best place for you to flourish will be with Ravenclaw." He walked over to the Ravenclaw table as quickly as he could without running. "Michelangelo Hamato." Mikey did as his brothers and sister had done and sat on the stool "You are impulsive, which tends to get you into trouble, but I also sense courage and honour. So, I hope that Gryffindor will have a good influence on you. He went to sit down by the sisters, Leo and Samie, twirling his nunchackus as he walked.

The first years were sorted and Dumbledore had walked back to give his other speech and introduced the teaching staff, "Let the feast begin." He said finally before waving his hands and making sure that he created enough food for everybody to enjoy. Mikey just looked shell-shocked as he seen the food appear from nowhere "If this is what magic can do then I wanna use it all the time." Samie slapped him up-side the head as Raph was at the other side of the hall.

The feast finished and all the students went up to their dormitories, except from Slytherin who sleep in dungeons. Much to the delight of Raph, who knew that he would be sleeping underground.

a/n: Sorry this chapter was short it's just that I wanted the lessons to be separate from the beginning of term feast.


	3. Life at Hogwarts

Turtles and Charmed Ones go to Hogwarts

a/n: Sorry I'm not updating as often as I would like to, I'm either busy or reading other fics. Just thought that I would mention that I am not doing the two houses in a class together, its mixed up in this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Life at the school

As Piper, Donatello, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in potions waiting for the teacher. Raphael walked through the door followed by Draco Malfoy. Raph and Malfoy had made friends at dinner the previous night. Raph sat next to Don. "Why are you sitting next to that loser Raph, sit with us instead of the riff raff."

"Donnie here is ma brother, and we look out for our own, ya got a problem with dat, rich-boy?" As Raph was yelling at Draco Severus Snape walked into the classroom. "If you think you can get away with that kind of behaviour in my classroom, you have another thing or two coming Mr. Hamato. 5 points off of Slytherin." Raph said nothing, he never apologised either, he didn't think that he done anything wrong, he was only protecting his younger brother. "We are going to make a simple potion that will allow you to vanquish a lower level reptile demon. Can anybody tell me what's in the potion?" Piper put her hand up. "Yes, Miss Halliwell"

"It's a mandrake variation, with a little burdock root."

"Correct 3 points to Gryffindor." After that, the lesson went practically uneventful, until the end when Michelangelo came running into the classroom, not waiting to knock or for an answer. "Donnie, Raph its Leo he's hurt badly, need to go to hospital wing. Now!" It was such a shock for the two turtles, that they had no choice but to follow their younger brother.

When they got to the hospital wing they saw Samantha, sitting by Leo crying as Professor McGonagall asked her to try and calm down. The three of them ran up to Leo and Samie and were just as hysterical as each other as Leo was currently unconscious. "Go back to your classrooms and I will come and find you when he wakes up." McGonagall said. The four turtles went back to the classrooms they were in before.

Raph and Don were not concentrating on the potion they were brewing, and Hermione and Piper were caught in the effects as it started to bubble over. "Hey, gonna watch what you're doing, potions can be dangerous, you know!" They scolded the turtles back into reality "Sorry." They mumbled in unison as the girls shook their heads and turned their backs to them.

A week later and they were all in defence against the dark arts (DADA). And Donnie had found the opportunity to sit beside Piper, as they both liked each other, just hadn't built up the courage to ask the other person (or turtle). Donnie had written something on a piece of paper and asked Piper to read it. "Do you want to go with me for a butterbeer the next time were allowed to go Hogsmede?" She read aloud. "Yes, I mean, of course I would Donatello." She looked into his eyes that were constantly covered by his purple mask. She wanted to see what he looked like without the mask, or in school uniform, (the Ravenclaw house tie clashes with his mask, and Piper had noticed that).

That weekend they were allowed to go to Hogsmede and Prue, Phoebe, Samantha, Hermione and Ginny were getting Piper ready to meet Donnie in the three broomsticks for the butterbeer. Piper turned around and looked at the over excited girls in her dorm room. She was wearing blue straight cut jeans with pink stitching through them and a hot pink tee shirt, with a pair of hot pink Converse trainers to match with natural makeup. "You look beautiful sis." Prue stated

"Yeah and if you hurt my brother, I will hurt you." Samie said before Piper could say thanks to Prue for her complement. She looked at her watch "Oh no I'm late, I've gotta go, bye." She rushed out of the Gryffindor Dormitory and walked down to the three broomsticks. As she walked into the public bar she automatically located Don, how hard could it be to spot a giant talking turtle, even in the wizarding world. "Hey Donnie," she smiled, not really knowing what to say next. "Hey Piper. Why don't you sit down?" He walked round and pulled out a seat for her even though his Bo Staff got in the way and nearly hit a man in the head "Sorry mister" He apologised before sitting back down. The waitress came over and asked if they would like to order. They each ordered a butterbeer and talked while they were waiting "So what's it like living in the big apple that is new York city?"

"Its alright but my brothers, sister and I are living in the sewers, for obvious reasons, we hardly ever get to go topside and when we do, we always manage to get ourselves into trouble." Don stated thinking back to the first time he went topside. "I would love to have been raised in the California Sunshine, it seems so much better than living under New York City."

"Sometimes, California has too much sunshine for my liking, I'm 14 now and I'm still not sure if all the heat has really toughened my immune system to the cold temperatures, like here in Britain." There drinks came and they took a dink. "So what do you wanna do when you get older?" Donnie asks her, intrigued by her feminine beauty. "I wanna be a surgeon, of my grandmother ever lets me go away to med school that is. How about you?"

"I've always wanted to find away to produce an energy efficient car that could spot the world from wasting all our fossil fuels on transport and I want to create things that the world will benefit from environmentally." Piper was impressed when he showed her the shell cell and had asked if she could maybe see some of his other creations.

After they had finished the butterbeers they went for a walk and Donnie started to teach her the basics of ninjustu, as Piper had agreed that she should learn how to defend herself better. "You're doing great but you need to kick your leg higher on your counter attack, like this." He showed her the kick "You see use the momentum from the first kick to get your leg higher on the second kick." Piper did as she was told then practically fell to the ground as Don told her that they had trained enough for the day. They walked back to the castle and had dinner together sitting at the Ravenclaw table to get away from the teasing Mikey and Phoebe.

While they were eating Prue had been telling the golden trio and the turtles of some of their vanquishing. "Then we all had to find away to cross the room to get into position to say the power of three spell." Harry was listening her so intensely that he never even noticed that Fred and George had slipped puking pastels onto his plate. He continued to eat his meal without noticing any difference. He soon did realise and had to run to the little wizards room. Everyone laughed as he left the room. "You two boys are sad. you know that don't you?" Samie asked between laughs


	4. Consequences and actions

Turtles and Charmed Ones go to Hogwarts

a/n: I don't know where I got the idea for this one from and I hope that my impulsiveness pays off for this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Consequences

As Piper and Donatello walked together through the school, Piper was invited to the young Ravenclaw's Dorm room. She accepted and they walked up to the dorm when they got there they kissed passionately. Donnie took off his mask and hid his Bo staff. Piper started to take off her clothes. They were kissing passionately while they were doing this "Keep the elbow pads on Don." He smiled at the wonderful he was with. They went over to the bed and lay down still kissing.

The next morning Piper walked into the Gryffindor common room only to be met by Prue, Phoebe, Samantha, Hermione and Ginny. "Someone's doing the walk of shame." Prue exclaimed

"Hay that would have been with my brother." Samie argued with a scowl. Piper ran upstairs got changed into other clothes as it was Sunday and there were no classes that day. They walked sown to the great hall for breakfast. "Hay guys, what's up?" Samie said as she sat down next to Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. "Piper can we talk for a moment please?"

"Sure." She stood up and left the hall to a more secluded area. "Listen Don, I had fun last night, and I don't have any regrets, if that's where this is going."

"What I was going to say is I don't have any regrets either, but I realised after you left this morning that I forgot to use a condom. And I thought that I better tell you in case you're pregnant, hopefully you're not." Piper looked at him hugged him and told him that she would love to carry on dating him, and together they walked back into the great hall.

That afternoon, the five turtles, three charmed ones and the golden trio were outside by the quidditch field, Harry and Ron felt that everybody else could learn how to play the sport. Raph spoke up. "I think that we should give it a go, who knows it will be a laugh." He said Mikey and Donnie agreed with him by nodding their heads while Prue and Leo looked at each other as they wanted to but knew that it was a dangerous game. "Let's go for guys, Raph's right it'll be fun and let's face it flying on a broomstick sounds awesome." That persuaded the sceptical pair as they mounted their brooms and listened to Harry and Ron while they explained the game to them. Hermione threw the quaffle into the air and they played first to 110 5-a-side match.

Half an hour passed and the turtles, were winning 90-80, even though they had never played before. Malfoy walked up "Here I thought that quidditch is a classy game, and I find you here Potter." Raphael stopped what he was doing. "You got a problem with us being here 'cause if you do I will come down there and beat you with my own six fingers."

"Raphael, don't do it." Leo cautioned his hot headed younger brother.

"You would be wise to listen to your brother, Raphael, he has a lot more common sense than anybody else in this dump of a school, certainly more than what you do, mudblood." That really got to Raph, he had heard that a mudblood was a witch or wizard who had no magical parents. He jumped down off of his broom making it crash land through a window in the Gryffindor tower. He attacked Draco and he was unable to do anything about it. Until Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Samie literally dragged him off of the young Slytherin, and let him run off. "You do know that his father works for the ministry, don't you?" Hermione asked him. Raph gulped realising that he was in deep trouble, but shrugged it off when he realised that he was always getting himself into trouble any way. The eleven witches and wizard walked back into the school to sit and relax before dinner.

Meanwhile in London, the shredder and the source were talking to Voldemort in his hideout. "For too long now those retched turtles have spoiled my plans, and now they have sided with the Charmed Ones and Harry Potter. Together they will be too powerful for my foot ninja."

"The Charmed Ones could take out all you're precious ninja, you fool. They already took out my top assassin with just one little rhyme; just imagine what they will be able to do when they grow up."

"Silence, you fools, you listen to me now-"

"The shredder listens to nobody." The conversation continued like this for a further ten minutes, even though until they agreed that they will be equals while trying to take out their respective group of teenagers

At dinner that night at Hogwarts, everybody was sitting enjoying their meal, when Phoebe leaned against Piper and Donnie. She had a premonition. It started with a young woman giving birth then the doctor showed them the baby. She saw the couple look at each other, and seen Piper and Donatello's faces. She thought that Donnie looked different as his face changed from his own to that of a humans face. She came out of it and looked at the pair of them with a disgusted face. "Phoebe, what did you see, we all know that you had a premonition, and stop looking at me with that face, its creepy." Piper said looking away from her boyfriend long enough to say this to her younger sister. "You do realise that I just saw you giving birth with Donnie as a birthing coach don't you. Ever heard of safe sex?" She retorted. All at once the other eight teens stopped eating and looked at the couple. "Master Splinter is gonna go ballistic when he hears about this." Donnie said

"Grams will never talk to me again, shit Don we are so screwed."

"Our shells are so gonna be waxed." Don said back in a panic

"Don two things, one I don't have a shell, two although it is absolutely adorable will you stop with the turtle analogies, its starting to get annoying. No offence guys." Not another person spoke the rest of the evening.

Back in London, Shredder, Lord Voldemort and the Source were discussing how best to rid the world of their most hated enemies when the sources oracle appeared "I mean no disrespect, but I just seen something interesting on my crystal ball. May I proceed?" She asked, the source nodded, "It seems like one of the turtles, Donatello and the middle Charmed one Piper have accidently made child, the first child to be Born of the Charmed ones, she is prophesised to be one of the greatest forces of good the world has ever seen, eliminate her and the immediate threat is gone." The shredder called his foot ninja but sent them away again once he realised that only magical people can get into Hogwarts. The source called on a Tangen demon to try and kidnap the pregnant youth and tear the baby out of her womb. And Lord Voldemort ordered his death eaters to attack at the same time, hope fully the plan would work and the teens would be defeated permanently all three villains thought at the same time.


	5. telling the family

Turtles and Charmed Ones Go To Hogwarts

a/n: I realised just as I posted this that nobody other than me actually knows what a Tangen demon is. I still don't know exactly why I had the idea of having three ego manicas working together, but for this story I think that it works. Also the reason I haven't posted this chapter yet is because my laptop broke and me being me I never backed up my files, so I lost everything. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

The Tangen demon appeared out of nowhere and attacked Piper who wasn't even sure how the ugly creature had gotten into the school. They weren't supposed to be able to do this as 11-17 year olds were too young to go up against demons, warlocks and death-eaters. She was with the twin turtles talking about different experiences that they had had over the years when the demon had attacked them. All of sudden about a dozen foot ninja appeared out of nowhere and went for them.

The twins automatically grabbed their bo staffs, which they still kept on them, after lessons and attacked the foot ninja knocking them all out, while Piper had thought of a spell just off of the top of her head, that sent the demon back to where it came until she knew more about it or until it came back to get her, but she thought that she would know who the demon is.

The foot ninjas had either ran scared or had been knocked out by one of two wooden staffs, and so the teens were suddenly free from the burdens of fighting once again, so they decided to go and see if Michelangelo had gotten used to not having any internet on his shell-cell. When Draco walked over to them "You do realise that your red-banded brother is in Dumbledore's office with our parents getting grilled for attacking me earlier on."

"Wouldn't somebody as vile as you are want to watch the lecture that he would be getting, or has my older brother said that he was provoked by you, and has a bit of a short fuse." Sam glared at him for gloating about getting Raph into trouble. Draco ignored this comment and stalked away from them with his nose in the air making it clear to the trio that Raph had indeed told that Draco had wound him up slightly, but that didn't excuse the broken window that just so happened to right next to Neville Longbottom's bed.

The teens eventually found Mikey, and he happened to be with Leo and Prue as Raph was being grilled by Splinter, Dumbledore and Lucious Malfoy. And Piper told them about the attack. "Piper, you know that this demon has come after you for a reason, and the fact that you never vanquished him means that he is probably going to come after you again, stupid." Prue had told her this a million times and Piper had just ignored her, she knew that she had to learn everything about the demon as she possibly could before the demon could be vanquished.

It had been about a week and Piper and Donnie had went to see a doctor (with Dumbledore's permission, of course) and discovered that Phoebe's premonition had been correct. They both sent letters home and the mail came back to them the next morning with the replies of their guardians.

Piper had a howler from her grandmother.

"PIPER JANE HALLIWELL!" The letter yelled in the voice of the elderly witch "HOW DARE YOU GO AHEAD AND DO SOMETHING SO IRRESPONSIBLE AND GET YOURSELF AND A PERFECTLY NICE YOUNG BOY IN TROUBLE. I AM WARNING YOU IF YOU EVEN DARE AND DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS AGAIN I WILL COME TO THE SCHOOL AND PERSONALLY DRAG YOU HOME MYSELF DO YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY, DO YOU HEAR ME!" The letter ripped itself up in front of her face and the entire hall had went silent from the angry sound of Penelope Halliwell's voice. Piper was too stunned to break the silence, but let it be said that Michelangelo did "That's so cool, how do you send a letter that can yell at you from another country?"

"Its not cool Mikey, I got one in second year from my mum and it scared the hell out of me."

"What did you do to deserve such harsh punishment, Ron?" Donatello asked

"Harry and I had missed the train and we decided that the only way to get to hogwarts would be to drive there in a flying car, my dads' flying car. It sort of got destroyed by the womping willow, and I am still paying for it." Now Neville Longbottom had joined the conversation "I got one from my grandmother as well once, it was horrible." (I know he says this in the actual book, but I thought that it was relevant) At this Piper not being able to take the mortification of the howler ran out of the great hall and into the girls bathroom.

When she was there Moaning Myrtle came out of the toilet and started to talk to her "I never really get any visitors in my bathroom, because nobody likes little old Moaning Mertyl, do they." Piper by this point was mad at the howler and not really in the mood for polite conversation with ghosts in bathrooms "Do you think that if you were nicer to people and didn't hide in bathrooms all day, that maybe people would like to actually like to come and visit you and maybe even like you." The ghost was shocked that somebody had actually spoken back to her in such an abrupt manor that she disappeared back into one of the toilets, leaving Piper on her own.

Meanwhile in the great hall the conversation had started back up again, and this time it was Donnie who was being tortured mentally about the punishment he was going to receive from his father, who knew how to ideally punish each of his five children for the crimes that they commit. Raphael had said this to the others. But Donnie wasn't listening he had blanked out everything other than the punishment he was going to get for wrecking not only his life but the life of another person, a human girl, who had the same dream as his twin sister does.

Later on the teenagers were in class and Leonardo was sitting beside Piper who had since washed her face and left the girls bathroom to go to her DADA class. "Piper, are you alright, you looked really upsest as you left the hall this morning?" He asked her not really understanding why she had been yelled at for such a natural process, though he also thought that he thought that because of the turtle that he was born as. "I'm fine as long as nobody actually talks about this for about the next eight and a half months, everything will be alright." The pair got back on with the assignment that they had been given, and spent the next half an hour doing so until professor Mc Gonagall walked in. "Piper Halliwell, Dumbledore requests to see you in his office, immediately." She stood up and made her way over to the door to go to the headmasters' office. Not knowing why she had been sent there, or what was waiting for her when she arrived.

She seen Donatello waiting outside for her outside, and at last she realised that why she had been called down here was directly linked to the howler that the had gotten that morning. She immediately thought the worst, that her grandmother was here in the school to scold her for getting pregnant before she had even left high school. Donatello knew that Splinter was still in Britain as he was staying in the leaky cauldron, and he had pretty much guessed that he was here to make sure that he knew that what he had done was not only illegal but immoral.

They walked into the office to a wise old rat with a scowl on his face and an old woman with a disappointed look on hers and looking directly at her granddaughter. Splinter spoke first. "Donatello, I hope that you understand that your current situation affects more than just one person, it affects, Piper, your siblings and her family and friends as well. I just hope that the both you will do the honorable thing and stick to your responsibilities as parents, but at the same time I am trying not to punish you in the most cruel way possible, my son. As soon as you get back to the lair I will make you train for so long that you will be too tired to build anything in your lab. Do you understand me young man?" Donnie nodded

"As for you young lady, I was counting on you to be more responsible than your sisters. I am not ready to be a great-grandmother and I am sure that at only fourteen years of age you are not ready to take on the responsibilities of parenthood. And Splinter here is correct it affects not only the pair of you but all of us, and you have gotten this charming and obviously very bright young boy into a lot of trouble with his father..." Penny halliwell kept yelling at Piper for at least another ten minutes until Piper's hormones told her to stand up and do something she had never had the courage to do before now. "Grams, I love you and I don't mean to undermine you but there are more important things going on in the world right now. And donnie and I have agreed that we have made our bed and can lie in it too, so we told you about the baby so that we can figure something out that means neither of us have to leave home to help raise the child. Seeing as my sisters need me to fight demons and Donnie needs to help Samie and his brothers fight the shredder. We need your help to do this and I thought of you because you are the person that I always think of first when I have a problem."  
"And sensei I've always thought that you are the smartest person I know, so of course I am going to ask for your support on this, I mean who better than my dad to give me advice on how to raise a child." Donatello had gained confidence from Pipers' assertiveness

With the words that the teenagers were saying the adults looked to one another and nodded their heads as if to say that they agree with what the two were saying to them, and that they were happy that they were doing what their honor told them to do.

Back in London, the shredder and the source were out seeing all the muggle/mortal sights as they had never been before and they had wanted to ditch Voldemort at his lair, Karai was with them enjoying the simple pleasure of spending a day with her father, even if he was really a squishy alien brain from another dimension. "Look Father, Big Ben!" She yelled suddenly feeling like a child herself, by having a normal day, with no mutant turtles and no stupid vendetta. He looked at the giant clock and took a picture from the tour bus that they were on at the time. "I mean its not just the fact that they are teenagers, but in the underworld, males dominate, so being destroyed by little girls really would put a damper on my reputation, that and my heir was vanquished by them as well, so who will follow on after me and will they manage to vanquish the charmed ones before they grow too powerful?" Karai sighed and leaned back thinking, that it was too good to be true and that she couldn't get away from a grown man with a large ego for even one measly day of sight-seeing.

A/N: Hope you thought that it was worth the wait. Pretty tired now but pretty proud of myself for typing a full chapter in one night. I know that I had quoted either from the Chamber of Secrets movie or book, but the quote (and a third of the story) goes directly to J.K. Rowling for writing such an excellent book series such as Harry Potter. (The other two thirds go to Aaron Spelling, for creating Charmed, and to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird for creating my four favourite turtles). There will be more of this when I finish the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Turtles and Charmed Ones Go To Hogwarts

a/n: Got a new laptop and will start to back up my files in case this one breaks as well. This chapter will not be as short and I will try add in a little more information on what The Shredder, The Source and Voldemort are up to, and maybe a little more on Karai. Klunk will be in this chapter as Mikey is attached to that cat. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 6

Prue was in potions and as she was older than everybody else, she never really spoke to the people in her year group although, most of them (Other than the slytherins) were perfectly nice people. Her mind was in another place and she accidently blew a potion up in her face knocking her out. "Somebody get her to the hospital wing, now!" Professor Snape yelled as he rushed to check on her, not actually touching her in case it caused her more harm than good.

Most of the others were in transfiguration and Michelangelo was playing with his cat, Klunk, instead of actually listening to what professor McGonagall was saying. He felt a sharp stab in his shell, it was Samantha "Hey little brother, pay attention or you will get into trouble. You know like in every transfiguration class we have actually been to so far." Just then there was a knock at the classroom door, which made her jump and Mikey laugh at her. It was professor Filch the caretaker. "Is Piper Halliwell in here her older sister is in the hospital wing after an accident in the potions lab." He said. Piper realising that Prudence was hurt, rushed to her feet using Samie to lean against, and left the room in a hurry.

By the time she got there she was exhausted and worried. "Prue, Prue." She called out to the wing that was brightly lit and bustling. "Its okay honey, she's still knocked out, but perfectly safe, she might have a concussion though." Piper nodded and walked to her sisters' bed and waited for her to wake up. She hadn't been there five minutes when Phoebe came in and also walked over. "When will she walk over Pipe?" She asked innocently. Piper was explaining that she didn't know when Prue started to wake up. "Piper, Phoebe, what happened to me."  
"You were in an accident in potions class. Don't you remember, your classmate said that you weren't concentrating on what you were doing." Prue nodded as if she was considering that could have happened, but not one hundred percent sure if that did happen. "You should go back to sleep, you hit your head pretty hard." Piper tucked her up and kissed her forehead. "Didn't mom used to do that Piper?" Phoebe asked remembering the last time her mother had tucked her up in bed. Piper shushed her as Prue had fallen back to sleep.

In voldemorts lair, Karai approached the Shredder. "Father, I've been thinking, what if I went to this school and attacked the turtles and their new friends. I could take some backup with me incase I need to create a distraction." The shredder looked at his only daughter and realised that she was just as stubborn as he was. "Do you really think that you can take out children as powerful as the turtles and their friends with a group of mortal martial artists." The kunoichi glared at the half-faced demon, who just continued talking. "To take out children as powerful as they are you need something that is powerful. And I thought that we were keeping them on edge, why do you think that the tangen demon hasn't attacked them in three months, he missed his window of oppertunity to take out a child that is more powerful than anything we have ever seen, and now we need to think of another way to pick them all off." The oracle appeared and started to explain that a Charmed One was injured leaving them all vulnerable. (a/n: She hasn't been vanquished as Belthazer hasn't met the Charmed Ones yet and doesn't fall in love with Phoebe as she is only fourteen years old.)

"What why didn't you say so sooner. Bring me Belthazar, I think that its time he aquainted himself with the Charmed Ones." A muscular red skinned demon with black tribal markings on his face. Wearing a dark suit with a dark tie appeared before his master. "Do you wanna kill some witches, and wizards?" The demon smiled and shimmered away again, after getting information, and instructions on who to kill.

Lord Voldemort walked into the dining area, which was dimly lit but still light enough for him to see the faces of his partners'. "I think that when we do pull off our finial attack that we will need to do so with numbers and sheer force." Voldemort spoke first.  
"Yes we all have enough ninja, deatheaters, demons and warlocks to pull off the attack. The only thing is we have to wait until the little witch is too heavily pregnant for her friends' and sisters' to want her to help them, so we wait another five months and then the power of three is sure to be seperated by the witch being in labour. WHich is why we told your demon not to attack her again so we can keep them on their toes." His companions nodded then Shredder spoke up. "But maybe we should send in another attack just to make sure that they don't guess that we are up to something." They talked for about another twenty minutes of planning. Before Shredder took Karai out for some one-on-one sightseeing.

Back at hogwarts lessons had finished and everybody (other than Prue as she was still in the hospital wing) was in the Gryffindor common room, when Mikey mentioned something. "Did that demon that attacked you two a few months ago ever come back?" The question was directed at Donnie and Piper. "No, I don't think so, Don?"  
"No, it hasn't. But I did research it. Its called a tangen demon and it likes to kill witched that are in their first trimester of pregnancy, by pulling the fetuses' out of them. Meaning that he missed his window of oppertunity to kill the baby." Piper put her hand over her stomach, Don stood up and done the same. It was like they were protecting their baby. "Are you trying to tell me that a demon tried to kill me by pulling me baby out of me, that is wrong on so many levels." Piper said. Leo was sitting on the couch looking as though he was deep in thought. "They must be up to something if that demon hasn't attacked you again and you are now in your second trimester then he must have been told not to not to. So we have to think of what your source of all evil wants."

As soon as Leo had finished talking Belthazar shimmered in to the common room. "I want you dead witch." He stated clearly towards Phoebe. Piper being protective of her sister, stood in front of her. "your not getting anywhere near her demon." She spat, fuelled by anger, sisterhood and hormones. She froze her in place, and Phoebe walked up to him levitated and kicked him in the head. Raphael, not wanting to miss out on any of the action ran up and attacked him, slicing off a piece of flesh from the demons hand. The demon left in agony to try and fins a healer. Phoebe walked over and picked up the piece of flesh and was immediatley sucked into a premonition.

_Phoebe's Premonition_  
It was on the grounds of hogwarts by the lake, all that she could see was the source, am man with a flat face and another man dressed like a can-opener. The can-opener ordered his ninja to attack first. Next, flat face sent forth his evil wizards (deatheaters), then finally the Source let his demons run amok on the battlefeild. Then the premonition jumped to the one that she had four months ago of Piper giving birth.  
_End Premonition_

She pulled out and looked like she was in despair. "I think our enemies are working together." Samie walked over to try and comfort her as best she could. "Phoebe, are you sure, because is you are right then we will have to go into a near suicidal battle." Phoebe only nodded at this. "I think it happens when Piper goes into labour." The teens were shocked at this unexpected comment. "What, I will not stand by and watch you guys go into battle with the three toughest guys in the world to actually beat."  
"We might not have a choice Piper, when you do go into labour then you will not be able to help fight, but you will have me there at every push." Donnie told her. Piper laughed at this. "Maybe we should go and tell Prue what happens at the end of June." The others nodded and headed down to the hospital wing to tell Prue about the demon attack and Phoebe's premonition.

When they had finished telling her, Ron decided to tell Prue that he had feelings for her. "Guys I need to tell Prue something, so can you do one and leave." The others stood up and left. They had to drag Phoebe who didn't want to leave her older sister. "Prue, I know that we haave only known each other for five months but I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get a butterbeer with me the next time we are in hogsmeade?" Prue looked at him and smiled. "Maybe, if I'm well enough to go, I might just go and get a butterbeer with you." He smiled at her then Phoebe came running back in. Michelangelo following her to try and stop her. "Hi guys, what's up?" He said to them nervously. "Nothing we actually just finished talking."  
"Well the others are heading up to the great hall for dinner if you wanna join. C'mon Phoebe lets go get them." Phoebe followed Michelangelo out of the hospital wing and got to the great hall in time for dumbledore to conjure dinner.

A week later Prue was allowed out of the hospital wing, and was completely caught up to speed on what was going on. "Okay so we need a place to practice magic, and we already know when they are going to attack but I would like to-" She stopped talking to her sisters' Samie and Ginny as Piper was doubled over in pain. "Are you okay is my niece safe. Is my level-headed twin brother going to go nuts when he hears about this." Samie was babbling as she always did when she was nervous. "Somebody get help." Piper said weakly while holding her stomach and trying not to hurl from the pain.

They took her down to the hospital wing and found out that it was completely normal to have cramps while pregnant. "Nobody tell Donatello about this, you know he'll go crazy with the over protective dad thing." The others agreed with her and they all went back up to the Gryffindor common room.

When the girls were doing that the boys were in Hufflepuff in Donnie's dorm room. "Hey Donnie, is it just me or is your life over before its even began." This had been going on for the last half an hour and Donnie was growing sick of it. "At least I actually got laid guys, you don't even have girlfriends, pregnant or not." He shouted at them and left, and as he was the only Hufflepuff there the others had to leave aswell, so the went to see what the girls were up to.

When everybody was together in the Gryffindor common room (except for Donnie he was still venting.) The boys decided not to talk about the baby unless it was the opposite of what the had said to Don, they knew better than to get on the bad side of Piper. They had a laugh until Phoebe touched Piper's shoulder and was sucked into another Premonition.

She seen a heavily pregnant Piper walking in Trafalgar square then a human boy walking up to her and kissing her, who she guessed was Don. Then Piper held her stomach and nearly fell to the ground as Don held her up. He called for help but nobody came. He hailed a taxi, she guessed that it would take her to the hospital. Then for the third time seeing the premonition that told her that Piper was having a baby in the first place. Then it ended.

She came out of it and then pretended that she had the hiccups, as she never wanted her sister to know that she will be in London when she goes into labour. Also she wanted to find out why they were in London by themselves when Piper could hardly walk from being so far along. Although she thought it had something to do with the premonition she had before that one. "I think -hic- that I'm -hic- go to -hic- bed -hic-." She said keeping up appereances with the lie she had told stood up and left the room.

Phoebe said good night to Prue before going upstairs to write in the log book that she kept of all her premonitions. She was still writing as Piper walked in eating pickled gherkins and olives with mustard and chocolate sauce. "That is disgusting Piper." Phoebe said to her sister. "No its not its delicious. What are you writing, is that not the book that you write premonitions in?"  
"No this is my diary, my premonition book is somewhere else." Phoebe was lying through her teeth she didn't want her sister knowing about the premonition, as she knew that Piper had to figure out her own. She finished writing and then put her premonition book away. She switched out the lights and then crawled into bed "Goodnight Piper, and goodnight little baby."  
"Night Phoebe, from both of us." The girls laid down and dreamt about the things that they missed most about home.

a/n: I hope you thought that this chapter was worth the wait. Please review constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not so please don't send them.


	7. Chapter 7

Turtles and Charmed Ones Go To Hogwarts

a/n: I am just about to write this with no idea where the chapter is going although I have an idea of what the first part is going to be like. You are just going to have to bear with me on this one. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 7

Prue had found the room of requirements and was training with the others to help them accomplish their goals. She was beginning to get on Donatello and Piper's nerves by constantly having them do practices for when they are having the baby, which was now close to three months away. It was another day and they were all in the great hall having diner at the Gryffindor table, when Draco Malphoy walked up to them. "Raphael, I thought I told you that Slytherins do not hang around with rif-raf like them."  
"At least Raphael has honor unlike you. You just go around thinking that you are better than anybody." Samantha really hated it when people told them that they were below humans, and strongly believed that some humans were just low-life's who never cared for anybody other than themselves'. "What are you going to do about it, turtle?" She tripped him up with her staff that was behind her back. "That, human." She said with an innocent smile as he glared at her from the ground. "The only rif-raf around hear is you, malphoy." Donnie added to his twins' origninal point. "Leave." Added Leonardo who also hated it when people thought less of them because of who they were.

It was later that night when Raph was using his shell-cell to talk to Casey, that he realised how miserable he was in Slytherin. "Case, I know that you wanna get some sleep but I need to talk to somebody who will actually listen to me."  
"I know that but don't you think that April would be better suited to help you, bonehead."  
"Your the bonehead, bonehead." Raph said to Casey through the phone  
"Hay Raphael, can you please shut up and go to sleep. I have a test for DADA tomorrow morning." His roommate said to him. Raph apologised to him and said bye to his best mate before shutting off his cell. That night he said to himself that he was going to ask to move house to be with people that actually liked him and not pompus gits like Slytherin.

At morning break he approached Professor Dumbledore "Professor, what would you say if somebody asked to change houses, because I really don't like being a Slytherin." Dumbledore was shocked at the question. "Why would you not like being in Slytherin?" He asked him  
"The other people in Slytherin are Pompus and lack honor." He answered "Although it is dishonorable for me not to live with the cards that have been dealt, but I just cannot handle it anymore." He looked so sad as Dumbledor had noticed he felt miserable in Slytherin and knew that he could not just sit and do nothing. "Gather your siblings and friends and meet me in my office after the break." He said with a wink.  
"Thank you professor." He said with a respectable bow before joining his friends and siblings.

"Hey Raph what was that about?" Piper asked as she was trying to stop Michelangelo from groping her stomach constantly . "We all have to go and see Dumbledore after morning break."  
"What did you do Raph?" Leo asked his younger brother with a bored expression.  
"Never done nothing, I don't know what he wants fearless." Raph went and joined the others for a training session. The rest of the break went well until the bell went and they had to go and see Dumbledore.

When they arrived in Dumbledore's office there was a surprise waiting for the American students. "Grams!" Yelled the charmed ones as their grandmother was standing there waiting with open arms as her granddaughters' ran into her arms. "Master Splinter!" yelled all five of the turtles as they too ran into the arms of their beloved father. "The reason that your here is because your guardians are here is to visit you. Raphael you are finding it difficult adjusting to being in Slytherin, which is the other reason I asked you all in here this morning. How would you feel if Raphael here was to join Gryffindor house?"  
"I think I speak for everybody when I say that would be fantastic all five of us being in the same place-" Mikey said  
"I'm in Hufflepuff idiot." Donnie said cutting him off before he made a fool of himself. "But it would be nice for us to be closer." Raphael smiled and pulled his siblings in for a massive hug, or at least the biggest hug you can get from Raph.

It was after class and Raph had finished moving in with the other boys in their year and they were now on their way to meet the others at the room of requirements. they met up with Ron and Harry on the way there. "Hay guys what's up." They exchanged pleasantries before continuing on their way together. The boys had beat the girls it was first time that had happened since Prue had found the room. It turned out that the girls had cast invisibility charm on themselves so that they could trick the boys into thinking that they had got there first. "Ha ha, gotcha bros." Samie said laughing and stuck her tounge out at Raph who chased her around the room.

When they had settled down Prue got down to business. "First things first we need help with our training today and we need to summon our whitelighter. Leo!" There was a swirl of bright blue lights and a man appeared. "Yeah, how are my three youngest charges?" He asked as Phoebe gave her a massive hug as she always when seeing her good friend. "Wow, Piper I knew that you were pregnant but I didn't know how far along."  
"I'm just about six months. Prue why did we summon him?" Piper said directing her question to her older sister. Who only ignored him.  
"I wanted to ask him about glamours, so Leo how do you use glamours properly, just keep in mind that we only have three months left before we need to go into a battle with three ego-maniacs." Prue was in a very direct mood and was not going to take any bull shit.

Three Months Later

It was beautiful sunny summers day in Britain and Donnie and Piper had apparated to London after putting Donnie under a glamour. They were in Trafalgar Square sitting on a bench admiring Nelsons Column. Piper felt a sharp kick in her now enormous stomach, but it was stronger than any kick she had experienced before. "Donnie, the baby is coming now and we don't know where the hospital is." He helped her up and hailed over the first hackney taxi cab that he could and gave him instructions to go to the nearest hospital as his girlfriend was in labour. "AHH!" Piper was in alot of pain and the cabby never wanted to have a child birth in his taxi so he obliged. They got to ST. George's' hospital in London and into the A&amp;E department.

"Help, help she is in labour." Donnie yelled as nurses ran over to them and put Piper in a wheelchair. They went to the maternity floor just as her contractions got worse. "Okay then, we have a young girl about 15 years old here in labour and her contractions are less than three minutes apart. How far along is she?"  
"She's full term, due today. How much longer are we going to be here?" Piper was now in a lot of pain and she was not doing so well with her breathing. "Come on sweetheart, you need to breathe."  
"We think that you are ready to push now, Piper so we are going to the delivery room now." Piper was once again moved as they took her into the delivery with Donnie right behind her as he was her birthing coach.

It had taken about six hours but the baby had eventually come out, and Piper had to admit that she was the most beautiful little baby girl that she had ever seen. "Hey Phyllis Samantha April Halliwell- Hamato. I'm your mommy and this guy right here is your daddy and that is the doctor who delivered you. We are in England, this is where you were born, but we are going to live in San Fransisco with your aunties and Great grandmother, oaky."  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you keep me happy when skies are grey." Donnie sang to his new baby girl who looked human enough, she obviously got her looks from her mother. "I am going to teach you everything I know about ninjutsu, and your grandpa splinter is going to love you just as much as we do little one."

Both Piper and Phyllis were doing perfectly fine, so Donnie conjured up a car seat that they strapped her into before checking out of the hospital and then apparated back to hogsmeade and walked with their new born baby girl to the castle to see if Phoebe's premonition had come to pass.

Little did they know that they never had to wait long before they found out.

a/n: I am going to leave you all hanging on to that thought while I conjure up a few of how this next chapter is going to play out. The only catch is I will not tell anybody what is going to happen. Please review, but no flames as nobody likes to receive them and I am no exception. Do you like the baby name I chose. I just thought it was adorable. Phyllis Samantha April Halliwell- Hamato.


	8. Chapter 8

Turtles and Charmed Ones Go To Hogwarts

a/n: I am nearly at the end of this story and I know that it may seem sad, but I really thought that this was a really good original idea. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 8

As Donatello, Piper and baby Phyllis walked up to the school they seen an old man he walked up to them. "They are coming you need to hide. They will kill your child." Piper passed the old man off as crazy and held her baby closer to her. "Stop trying to scare us and leave us alone." Little did they know that half of that was actually true.

They reached the Gryffindor tower and went inside. "Hey guys do you want to meet somebody special?" Everybody who was in the common room came over to them and started to crowded them. Phyllis started to cry and Donnie took her off of Piper before realising that she was just hungry and then gave her back to Piper who sat down and fed her her bottle. Michelangelo came over to them. "Can I hold her please, please, please? Can I hold her?" Don slapped him over the head. "No violence in front of the child." Piper scolded him before handing the baby over to a now begging Mikey.

There was a crash and the teens were suddenly all pulled away from the tiny infant. "What was that?" Phoebe asked sounding panicked and clung to Leonardo who was the closest to her. A death eater came inside the common room. Hermione cast a spell that caused him to go flying out the window. "Piper, put the baby to sleep and meet us outside in the grounds."

Out in the grounds the group of teens including Piper and Donnie were waiting for Phoebe's premonition to come to pass so that they could fight. Phoebe still hadn't told anybody about knowing Piper and Donnie were having the baby in London. Mikey was getting impatient, and everyone knows that when Mikey gets impatient he gets restless and a restless Mikey is very irritating. "C'mon. I wanna beat up some bad guys. Raph do you wanna beat up some bad guys 'cause I do." Raph already tiring of his baby brother walked over and slapped him on the back of the head.

Just as he did that the Shredder, Source and Lord Voldemort came into the school grounds. First the Shredder sent his army of foot ninja loose on the battlefield. The five turtles immediately jumped into action. "It's ninja time!" they yelled in unison and took out about fifty foot ninja at once. Using both their training and spells. Then the source let his demons run amok on the grounds as well, and soon energy ball were flying every where. It was the Charmed Ones time to get proactive as they too jumped into action. Prue had moved back several demons with her powers. Phoebe had levitated and used the 'awesome' ninjutsu moves that the turtles had taught her. Piper used her explosive power to blow up several demons and the sisters' were slowly moving closer together. Lastly Lord Voldemort let free his death eaters' and they descended on the golden trio and the dumbledore's' army who had joined the fight they all grabbed their wands and started casting charms and spells artistically towards them.

The great fight was definitely in full swing and nobody was about to give up. Raph was getting bored of using his wand and started to use his sai instead, he found that it worked better for him as he had already took out another five foot soldiers. Prue ended up behind him. "Where are Piper and Phoebe?" She asked him. The reply she got was a shoulder shrug as he went back to doing the thing he loved to do the most, fight. Donnie and Samie were having just as much luck as Prue as they also found themselves separated from their siblings. Don had just hit a stray demon with his bo. Not realising that the demon could spit thorns luckily the twins avoided them all.

Piper found her self surrounded by demons. She blew up several of them before some of the others attacked her she tried to use her freezing power but she was blown backwards and landed on her leg, she heard a cracking sound and knew that the bone was broken. "Shit." she yelled in pain. Phoebe vanquished the rest of the demons with some charms and went to her sisters' side. "I'm fine we need to find Prue and use our collective power. Phoebe helped Piper up and she leaned against her twin sister as the went to get their sister.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to stay together and were casting left right and centre. Ron on the right, Hermione on the left and Harry in the centre. They were slowly but surely making their way to their arch nemesis. As a matter of fact that is what they all were doing.

It took several hours and now there was only a few of the foot soldiers left, Karai, Hun and the foot elite who had all come to their masters aid. The turtles knew that they were going to struggle now. As Leo went for Karai as Samie went for Hun. Hun attacked Samie who looked at him disappointedly. "Now, now Hun-ny. You should to mind your manners. It is rude to attack a lady." She said dodging hits, as she said the last bit she jumped in the air and planed a drop kick directly on to his chest. He went down. Samie was shocked. "Am I the only one who thinks that that should have been harder to handle?" Nobody answered her as they were busy either fighting the elite or if you were Leo, fighting Karai. She shrugged her shoulders and went to help her brothers fight the elite...

The sisters were in a predicament as they had been reunited and needed a power of three spell to take down the source once and for all. Piper had a broken leg Prue had a badly bruised elbow and Phoebe was miraculously unscathed, Prue astral projected in front of some warlocks and fought them away from her and her sisters. When she came back, Phoebe suggested that they use the power of three spell to vanquish the demons then help the others achieve their goals also. They agreed with her and started chanting in unison. "The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free." As the continued to chant the demons and warlocks began to burst into flames. They kept chanting even when the only demon left was the source himself. "The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free," The chant continued until the source burst into flames and was gone right before their eyes.

Harry had seen that the source was gone and decided to make his move on Voldemort. "Guy's the source is gone, this is our chance to down Voldemort, we have to make a move." His friends agreed with him and they started to move forward closer to he who must not be named. "Come down here and face me like a man instead of hiding behind your death eaters like the coward that you are!" Harry yelled. Voldemort took the bait and walked down the hill towards him, Ron and Hermione. The teens pulled their wands out. "Put away the sticks children, and let me handle it." Voldemort was cocky and he never realised that it would be his down fall. "We can hold off the death eaters, Harry." Came a yell from behind. Harry looked over his shoulder and realised it was the sisters'. He smiled at them as signal that they could help out.

The trio moved closer to the dark lord and soon they were directly in front of him. "Hello Tom." Harry was pushing buttons, trying to make him mad to make him lose his focus. It was working. Voldemort was casting spells everywhere, but none of them were hitting his target. One of them hit Karai. "You hit my daughter. You betrayed me." Came the malevolent voice of the shredder from behind. Soon they were too busy arguing to notice the teenagers advance on them. The turtles all pulled out their wands and attacked Shredder with spells. At the same time the Golden trio started casting spells and charms at Voldemort. The two were soon down on the ground in pain. Voldemort had stopped breathing, and the shredder was almost there. Soon it was all over for all of them.

The sisters had gotten rid of the last death eater, and the elite and Karai had stopped fighting the turtles. (Karai had continued to fight when she was hit). The sisters' were so exhausted that all three of them blacked out . Harry stood up "Its over, it is done." If there were any stragglers from either of the ego maniacs at that point they gave up and left. The others all walked over to the unconscious sisters. Picked them up and carried them to the hospital wing, along with any other casualties from their side.

It took three days before all three sisters were awake and talking. Don had brought Phyllis down to see her mommy. Piper held the baby close to her and she never wanted to let her go. "How long before I get out of here. I need to pack before going home." Piper asked  
"Don't forget we agreed that no matter what we would both raise her, so as she looks pretty much human. We will be living in San Francisco." Piper smiled at the father of her child and then kissed her baby on her forehead. It was then that she remembered that her leg was broken.

In the bed next to her was Prue, she was just as restless as Piper. She was talking to Leo who was still getting over losing Karai, he would never admit it but he liked her a lot. "You really should just go and have a good time with your brothers. Especially seeing as Don will be moving in with us." Leo knew that she was right and he had been through a lot with his brothers. He nodded "That's not a bad idea." Ron came over and nervously kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked and started playing with his hands. "I am feeling fine, and so are my sisters' so we will get out of here soon. Won't we?" Leo and Ron laughed at her and then Phoebe came into the room. She had woken up before her sisters' and as she was otherwise unharmed she was allowed out of the wing. "We are all getting way to used to seeing this room guys." Prue commented. "Hey you." she said to her baby sister. Phoebe smiled and said hi back.

Everybody was now looking forward to going home. Even Harry was looking forward to seeing his family again. Okay maybe not he has to live with Dursley's when he isn't at school.

a/n: This chapter was difficult for me to write as I normally don't like a lot of conflict. I just wanted to get it over with. Please review, I am so sorry about my spelling through out and I apologise for any in the future. No flames, nobody likes them and I am no exception.


	9. Chapter 9

Turtles and Charmed Ones Go To Hogwarts

a/n: The end is upon us and I'm sure that everybody who has read this story has enjoyed it, but let's save the goodbyes for after the story has finished, okay. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 9

It had been a week since the battle and everybody was finally out of the hospital wing and were sitting in the great hall, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to announce the house winner of the school year. Piper and Donatello had baby Phyllis with them and she was crying again as she was hungry. Piper pulled a bottle out of a bag that she had with her and gave her a bottle. It was up to somebody else to carry it though. She was in crutches so Donnie was carrying his little daughter as she couldn't. "Silence!" Rang the voice of Albus Dumbledore as he silenced the hall of school children. "It has been an unforgettable year here at Hogwarts, and although some of our students fought bravely for their lives for most of the year. They have managed to come out of it alive and still have their entire lives ahead of them." He started his yearly end of year speech. "Now on to the house points." He was finished his speech and began to read out the points. "In fourth Place with 12,098 points is Hufflepuff. In third place with 13,457 points is Slytherin. In second place with 14,896 points is ravenclaw. So in first place with 17,325 points is Gryffindor!" The room erupted in cheers as the Gryffindor house had succeed in winning the house cup. The entire room was now decorated with the crest of Gryffindor in the colours gold and red came down in confetti. You could see the look of disappointment on the faces of the other houses. Including Donnie as he was the only turtle in another house.

Two days later it was time for everybody to leave Hogwarts. "Bye Hagrid enjoy your summer." yelled the teens and turtles waving from the train as it pulled out of the station and on it's journey back to London. Where the american students were all apparating back home, until they could come back to the school again.

Two weeks later

Donnie and Piper were sitting out on the lawn in the front garden of the manor, Don was wearing a glamour. When the baby monitor started making noises, Don left to go and see to Phyl. A couple Piper's friends came around the corner. "Hey Piper." One of them called. Piper waved to them and they came over to speak to her. "How was the British Isles?" He asked when he didn't need to yell it at her. "Very green, and I missed out on tan time." She answered.  
"Not only that but you busted your leg too." The other friend commented, her name was kara. Donnie stepped out the house. He was holding the baby. "Hi I'm Donatello, you can call me Donnie or Don." He smiled at them. "I'm Justin, and this is Kara. Who's baby is that?" He asked suddenly noticing the bundle of joy in Don's arms. "This is Phyllis, she is mine and Piper's." Only a few weeks old. They smiled at her. She was adorable. "Piper you never even told me that you were pregnant." Kara was upset about that but soon forgot about it when Donnie let her hold her.  
"Where's Phoebe?" justin asked.  
"Inside, she got grounded for breaking a vase." Don said. "It was a very unfortunate and hilarious accident." Piper laughed.

The other turtles had went up to Casey's grandmothers' farmhouse with Casey and April to celebrate the end of the school year. April thought that it was weird without Don being there. They still had a blast and were enjoying the summer as they were going back to hogwarts after the summer.  
There was one day when they walked up to the mountain spring and went swimming Casey had invited his cousin Sid and he had walked up with them. Raph and Mikey pushed Casey into the water and soaked Splinter, who wasn't swimming as he didn't like being wet all day. They all laughed at this until they seen the look on Splinter's face at what his two most impulsive sons had done.  
"Raphael, Michelangelo. Ten flips now." Raph and Mikey looked at each other and began their flips. The first nine were on dry land and for the tenth one they decided that it would be fun to backflip right into the natural swimming pool.

Harry Potter went back to stay with his aunt and uncle in Surrey and he never enjoyed the summer he preferred to be at school where he was actually wanted. He spent most of the summer in his bedroom ignoring his uncle and cousin. He never felt as though he belonged in there it was as if Hogwarts was the only place where his life actually meant anything.

Hermione Granger spent the summer helping her father out in his dental practice. She had done this for as long as she could remember and she enjoyed doing that as it was different than magic. This year was spent mostly by doing some reception work and noting down appointments and what not.

Ron Weasley went on holiday to Blackpool he thought it was weird and new being in the muggle world. They went to the pleasure beach one day and they really enjoyed the big one and valhalla. Fred and George really enjoyed Nickelodeon Streak and the Irn Bru Revolution. Molly and Arthur Enjoyed walking down the promenade at night looking up at the lights. And eating Stock of Rock. They all agreed that the best part was getting their pictures taken with Wallace and Gromit. The took their own photos and got some 'muggle pictures' too. The entire family had a blast.

a/n: I loved Blackpool when I went with my family and I wanted to add it into my story. That is the end of this story and hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks :)


End file.
